


What He Sees, Unknowing

by SavageTingles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Not-Fully-Established Relationship Castiel/Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Table Sex, clueless Sam Winchester, no idea what tags to put here, walk in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageTingles/pseuds/SavageTingles
Summary: Sam has seen how Dean and Cas has been dancing around each other for years. He had just wanted a refill on coffee when he walks in on something he thinks is the two acting on feelings blossomed over time.
Relationships: Casifer/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	What He Sees, Unknowing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I over tagged or under tagged, but I wasn't sure what tags to put into this short fic. Hope you guys will like the short story.

He’d seen how they were around each other. Hell, he wasn’t the only one with eyes, they’d all seen, even Crowley saw it. But they didn’t think anybody saw it, or maybe Dean just wouldn’t acknowledge it: For years, they'd just been dancing around each other like it wasn’t obvious even to a blind person… and the way Dean acted like he had something to make up for, to compensate for something.

One day Sam had just wanted to refill his coffee cup and had walked to the kitchen, only to freeze into place, jaw dropping and he couldn’t help staring the first few seconds before he hid and peeked one more traumatizing time to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating bizarre stuff out of nowhere.  But nope, his eyes were actually seeing this, and his poor ears heard enough to back up what his eyes were seeing: That was his brother, Dean, bend over the bench-table in their kitchen, hands gripping the sides tightly while he bit back harsh groans and grunts almost sounding angry, thankfully faced the other way so he didn’t see Sam peeping from around the doorway, and Cas was pulling at Deans hip and stroking a hand up Deans back under his shirts while he fucked roughly into Deans ass behind him, looking awfully happy in a weird way Sam hadn’t seen him before. But maybe that was to be expected after all this time?  


Sam leaned back against the wall where they couldn’t see him. He couldn’t help but think it was abut time. The only thing  really surprising him was that Dean, apparently, was the bottom of the two. Sam had never heard those kind of sounds from Dean when his brother had sex, but then again, he’d never heard or seen Dean having sex with a guy before either… as far as he knew anyway. And maybe Dean just sounded like that because he was still caught up in his macho-ness and were  still adjusting to thinking it was okay for him to be with Cas like that?

“Ohh, oh Dean! Your muscles are clenching me so tight, oh, I am about to reach my climax”

“Urgh!” Dean grunted harshly in responds.

Sam flared a deep red and wished he’d never heard that. He rushed off down the hall to get as far away from the scene as possible and give them some space and privacy. Though, he couldn’t help but complain in his mind; why couldn’t they have done that in Deans room or something? He had just wanted some coffee which he wasn't gonna get now, and why’d they have to do it on the table they ate at?

What Sam didn’t know was that it wasn’t exactly Cas, fucking Dean. It was really Lucifer, holding Dean down and in place, threatening to do something horrible to Sam or do both of them and let Cas watch and feel all the damage done if Dean yelled and told Sam.

So yeah, Dean was holding back sounds and held on to the bench-table as he let the devil rape his ass with Cas as an unwilling audience.

Lucifer laughed low at Dean.  He knew that  Dean had no clue yet, but Lucifer had heard Sam had felt his  presence and knew he’d seen them in this act. He hadn’t been able to hide his smile and didn’t really try either, he’d just made sure to give Sam something to hear and had  thrust in harder to make Dean make a louder noise and it had worked and Sam had fled the area just after that, but had no clue that Lucifer was even there. Sam just thought his friend and his brother had  finally done something about that tension between them. Sam didn’t know how Lucifer were possessing Cas’ vessel with him still in it and were actually torturing the two love-birds, surely destroying what could have been, with this one simple act.


End file.
